One More Chance
by LiquidBlueEyes
Summary: A tear escaped the blue orbs. There was no sparkle in his eye. He had dark purple circles under his eyes, and all he could do was sit there and hold her hand. Hoping and wishing she would wake up. Channy Fluff. One-Shot!


Chad looked down at the almost lifeless brunette laying in the bed beside him. A tear escaped the blue orbs. There was no sparkle in his eye. He had dark purple circles under his eyes, and all he could do was sit there and hold her hand. Hoping and wishing she would wake up. Everything happened so fast, and not once before did Chad count his blessings, but sure enough he was counting them now. For the first time, in a long time, he bowed his head to pray.

_"Dear God, I know I'm not the best person in the world. I sin and I make mistakes. I have a huge ego, and I was only craving fame for a long time. I know why you put Sonny Monroe in my life. To straighten me out, but also to make her dreams come true. I'm in love with this girl, but I bet you had planned for me to fall for her, but please don't take her from me. I don't deserve her, but please. Give me one more chance. One more chance to make everything right." _

"Please..." he whispered letting more tears fall.

Chad leaned back in his chair, with her hand still in his and he closed his eyes. This is how he had been sleeping for the past three days. In a hard chair, in an uncomfortable position. Not caring if he looked horrible, or if he had hardly slept. He tried to sleep, but everytime, images of her flooded back. They would be mixed to.

One moment she would be smiling at him dancing at her 'Secret Prom' and then the next being put into an ambulance, with blood, tree limbs, leafs, and glass everywhere. Chad finally fell into a deep slumber, but this time he was in a peaceful place. She was smiling at him. Pictures of their future wedding and kids.

Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper Hollywoods Bad Boy had a crush on Sonny Monroe. The good girl. It had realized this a long long time ago, probably the moment she won the musical chairs incedent.

Chad was then awoken by a voice. It rang through his ears with a loud chime, he knew the voice all too well and his eyes snapped open.

"Chad..." Sonny moaned again, finally waking up.

"Sonny?" Chad asked sitting up in the chair.

"Chad where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the hospital. You were in a horrible, horribile car wreck when you were driving home from the studio wendsday night."

"Oh..." was all she could say. She looked around a little. The white walls of the room made her feel sad. Everything was so bland.

"Are you in any pain? Should I got get a nurse or doctor? Is there anything you want or need? If so, I'd be willing to go get it!" Chad just kept rambling.

"Chad!" Sonny's voice had just risen a couple of notches and he looked at her.

"I'm fine, No, I'm not in any pain, no.. you can get the nurse later. I don't need anything at the moment. I do want you to awnser my questions though."

Chad nodded and sat on the edge of her bed, still holding her hand.

"First, I want to know how much sleep you've gotten. You look really tired." she said concerned.

"Hardly any... for the past three days I have done nothing but sit here. I would doze off for thirty minutes or and hour but pictures of the crash kept invading my mind."

"I've been in here for three days?" she asked. Amazed that he would even come to the hospital, let alone stay with her three nights. He nodded.

"Why did you stay? We're rivals, I mean, I thought you hated me..." Sonny looked at him with those big brown eyes and at that moment he knew he couldn't lie to her. God had obviously given him another chance.

"I don't hate you." Chad stated and before Sonny could continue with her questions he continued with the truth.

"I never have. Sonny, you are so amazing. I know that I've let you down, and I've been rude, and this ego that I've had has hurt you, but please. If you forgive I will never ever in a thousand years ever hurt you again. I'm a horrible person, and I understand if you hate me. You're so easily to be jealous of. So pure and innocent. So many talents and so nice. So down to earth. I've never met one person who was as amazing as you. Sonny, I stayed with you because all of this time I've been in love with you. I built up my walls and promised myself I'd never fall in love but I broke that promise. You're my only exception to anything."

Sonny felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. Here stood Hollywood's three named jerk throb telling her, little ol' Sonny Monroe from Wisconsin that he was in love with her.

It was a lot to take in. I mean, you were in a car wreck, been out for three days and Chad Dylan Cooper just told you he loves you. Sonny let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in and let a tear escape.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" Chad ask worridly cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I'm in love with you too..." she shook her head slightly looking up and her brown blurry tear filled eyes met liquid blue ones and at that moment they saw forever. Just them two in the room and Chad connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

Sonny couldn't believe this. When she was in Wisconsin, watching 'Mackenzie Fall's' she had dreamed about kissing him. She had kissed her 'Mackenzie Fall's' poster every night before bed. She knew that any girl would give both of their legs to be in her position. Well, cross out looking like crap and the hospital bed. It's was still perfect for her.

Chad was just the same as Sonny. He could not believe he was kissing her! This was a special angel, that the lord had sent down just for him. He felt as if he touched her too hard, she'd break. He had dreamed about this so many times.

Finally they needed air. Though Chad didn't want to pull away, he did. Both of their eyes fluttered open and both walls fell. Neither could deny it. They were in love and had completely let each other in.

Sonny's smile had returned to her face. After a long three days, Chad finally got to see that smile he had been longing for.

"So? Does mom know I'm in here? How about my cast?"

"Your mom knows, I sent her home to get some rest last night. She should be back soon. Your cast knows, they haven't had filming since you've been in here."

"What about you, you've been here for three days. Mr. Condor could've fired you."

"Let him, he may be a mean man, but he isn't that mean. He does have a heart, and understands why I wouldn't come into work."

"Chad, come here. Lay down with me. Please?" he nodded and walked around the bed. sliding off his shoes. Sonny lifted the cover up. Sliding in, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her nose. He grabbed the remote turning on 'So Random'. He slightly hum along with the 'Check It Out' girls theme.

Sonny turned around and looked up at him, and he gave her a questioning look. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "

"I really hate to tell you this, because I don't want you to move, but my head hurts, and I'm hungry." he chuckled at her.

"Well, how about I go get a nurse and let her CHECK YOU OUT" he said in a total vally girl accent which made Sonny laugh. "Then, I will go get us some lunch. How does that sound?"

"Amazing!" she giggled.


End file.
